1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device having an image pickup function which can display an image and shoot an image of an object at the same time. More particularly, the invention relates to a two-way communication system which can shoot an image of a user as an object while displaying an image of the other party.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the advance in speed of telecommunication networks, what is called a two-way communication system such as a videophone system and a video conference has been developed, in which two parties can communicate while viewing an image of each other.
According to the two-way communication system, it is possible to shoot an image of an object (user, for example) and to display an image of the other party at the same time.
For example, an image-pickup display device having a special screen which turns to be transparent or opaque according to an incident angle of light, and an image pickup device and a projector display device each disposed in the rear of the screen is disclosed (see Patent Document 1 for example). According to such an image pickup display device, two parties can catch each other's eyes when their images are projected by the projector display device which is disposed in the opaque direction of the screen.
However, according to the Patent Document 1, it requires a special screen as well as an image pickup device and a projector display device, leading to a large and heavyweight device. Therefore, such a device cannot be applied to a portable electronic device.
In addition, an image pickup display device having multiple small semi-transmitting mirrors each slanted slightly is disclosed (see Patent Document 2 for example). Alternatively, an image pickup display device having multiple total reflection mirrors each slanted slightly in a spaced relationship so as to serve as semi-transmitting mirrors are disclosed (see Patent Document 3 for example). Such image pickup display devices are downsized by slantingly disposing semi-transmitting mirrors.
However, according to the image pickup display device in each of the above Patent Documents, semi-transmitting mirrors are disposed over an entire display screen (display plane) of the display device, and users look at the display screen (display plane) through the semi-transmitting mirrors. Therefore, quality of the display screen (display plane) which is viewed by a user is inevitably degraded.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 6-030406
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 5-145912
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 5-292493